Hate Or Love?
by DifferentNotWeird
Summary: Bella Swan is sent to live with her mum's mega-rich best friend, Esme Cullen, after her mother dies. Bella doesn't have a good history with the Cullens, especially Edward Cullen. But now she's back. How will they all react? BxE
1. New Home and Old Memories

_**Hate....Or Love?**_

**A/N: **Ok so I just randomly got this idea, and really wanted to write it. I know I've started another fanfic, but I really have no idea where to go with it, so until I get some new ideas, I'm gonna write this one! Please review, they really make my day and keep me motivated to keep writing! I already have the next chapter written, and will post it if I get some reviews!

_**I do not own Twilight, unfortunately, Stephanie Meyer does. I just own the plot of this story.**_

**Chapter 1: New Home and Old Memories**

Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths, I told myself, trying to calm myself down, whilst staring out the window at the gorgeous shades of green and blue that whipped past, which created a blurry sight. The beautiful scenery and the angle the light shone down on the grass, illuminating the tips and bouncing off in every direction, calmed me down slightly, as I slowly turned to face ahead and saw that we were drawing nearer and nearer to the most dreaded place on Earth.

The Cullen Mansion.

That brought back the worries and hyperventilating. My previous, might I mention horrifyingly embarrassing, encounters of the Cullen Mansion flooded my memory as I tried to shut them out and focus on the stunning, elegant house that we were slowly approaching. Too slowly. My eyebrows raised, suspiciously, as my gaze now locked onto Miss Graystone, my foster carer, who seemed to be staring off into space, whistling a bit too nonchalantly, whilst drumming her fingers on the wheel, casually. There seemed to be an imperturbable atmosphere in the car that only worried me instead of calming me. Miss Graystone was not known as calm. In fact, 'calm' was the complete opposite of Miss Graystone, as only the slightest problem would set off the switch on her nervous system, and cause her to run around screaming, until she can find someone who can miraculously calm down her neurotic ways. She seemed to notice my sceptical gaze as she quickly tensed up and avoided my eyes.

"Everything OK, Bella?" she asked faking curiosity and glancing up in the rear view mirror, as she knew perfectly well that everything was not OK. I just stared at her, emitting all the emotions I could muster up on my face to her, and giving off a vibe that could only be described as hostile from an innocent bystander, but known only too well by Miss Graystone. She sighed and loosened her grip on the wheel slightly.

"I know you don't want to move in with the Cullen's, but you have to. I'm getting too old to look after a teenage girl and can't do it anymore. Your mother was also best friends with Esme Cullen and she clearly stated that if anything should happen at your foster home, you should immediately be given in to Esme and her family. They will look after you perfectly well, so don't worry", Miss Graystone assured me, smiling slightly, but I hardly felt assured. I didn't want to move in with the Cullen's. They already hated me; I doubted they would now welcome me into their house with open arms and jump at the opportunity of me living with them.

"Look, Miss Graystone, I did some pretty...embarrassing stuff to the Cullen's", I started fidgeting with my sleeves, knowing when I said 'Cullen's', I actually meant Edward Cullen, and continued hesitantly, "and I...I really don't think they want me here" I mumbled quietly.

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry; I'm sure they'll be fine. Oh look!" She gasped, obviously stunned. We were pulling into the large, gravel driveway and for the first time in what had seemed like years, I was looking at the Cullen Mansion up close.

I suppose I shouldn't have been so shocked to see the house, after all I had spent quite a lot of time there. But as I stared at the magnificent house before me, shock flooded through my body. It was even grander than before. The beautiful grass courtyard that surrounded the house was full of a variety of flowers, all springing up from the ground, and covering every space. Red, yellow, purple, blue, all these colours came into sight as I tried to find one space of land that was not covered in sprouting flowers. Then there was the actual large, brick house. It looked like something from an old, fairytale book with its large oak door and its circular windows.

As Miss Graystone was attempting, unsuccessfully might I add, to park the car in a small, cramped space beside a towering tree and producing a rather colourful range of expletives I thought not possible to come from the mouth of a lady so old, I saw a young woman rush out of the house excitedly, whilst clapping her hands together and smiling radiantly. Must be Esme, I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. She didn't seem to have changed in the slightest bit. Still her optimistic, exuberant self. Miss Graystone eventually managed to squash the car into the tiny space, and I opened the car door only to be met with a glowing Esme, whose smile I thought couldn't get any wider but then grew even larger to my amazement.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme gushed, and embraced me in a hug that was so tight, I thought I might suffocate soon.

"Esme! It's great to see you!" I said, as I plastered a smile on my face, and gently eased away from her embrace trying to maintain my enthusiastic tone.

"Oh you too, Bella. Come on inside, everyone's waiting. Oh! You must be Miss Graystone, Bella's foster carer. Do come in, you're welcome to stay for a cup of tea with my husband, Carlisle, and I" said Esme, visibly getting happier at the thought of more people in her household.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I just came to see Bella off. I should be leaving now, actually." Miss Graystone said, with a hint of sadness in her tone. I had never really got the chance to tell Miss Graystone how much I appreciated her looking after me, and now felt slightly sad at the fact that we would most probably never see each other again.

"Bye" I muttered quietly and waved at her as she got back into the car and drove off down the magnificent gravel driveway. As the car got further away, Esme and I started walking back to her house, making small talk. I was dreading the moment that I would actually see the Cullen's. Ok, to be honest, I was dreading the moment I would be seeing Edward Cullen in specific.

"So, Bella. How are you? You haven't been here since you were 8! Now look at you, seventeen and so gorgeous!" Esme said, smiling down at me. I blushed slightly at that last comment.

"I'm fine, thanks. You're right, it's been ages! How is everyone?" I asked, trying to act casual.

"Oh everyone's fine. We've all been eager for your arrival!" She said, as we now approached the large oak door. I snorted silently.

Yeah. Right.

Everyone was so _eager_.

As the door slowly creaked open, I stepped inside and immediately took in my new surroundings. From my memories, the place hadn't changed a bit. The grand, marble staircase wound its way up to the very top of the house and the beautiful chandelier still hung gracefully from the ceiling, glittering fantastically. It was like a palace, rather than someone's home.

"Wow" I muttered, still stunned from it all. I dropped my bags on the floor beside me, and let my eyes wander all over the magnificent house.

"Wow, indeed" I heard a smooth, velvet voice behind me. I instantly froze as that voice stuck in my brain. That voice could belong to none other than...

"Edward! Ah, you're here! Please could you show Bella to her room? And make sure she knows her way around the house?" Esme said suddenly, as she popped her head out from behind the kitchen. Then she disappeared again, followed by a loud sound of pots and pans clattering. Slowly, as slowly as I could, I turned around to look at Edward Cullen properly, for the first time in 9 years. He stood, leaning against the wall, with his arms folded and his gorgeous, amber eyes boring right into mine, obviously appraising me. His unique, bronze coloured hair was all dishevelled but yet seemed to look perfect on him, and made him look even more striking. Ok he did _not _look anything like this when we were eight. Now he looked like some living, breathing Adonis who I was _living _with. Ok, Bella, snap out of it. You hate this guy, just let him show you your room and get it over with. I quickly snapped out of my reverie and darted my eyes to the floor.

"Of course, mum. Anything for _Bella_" he said, with an amused look on his face, and noticeably placing a lot of emphasis on my name.

"Come on, your room is up the stairs" said Edward in his perfect, musical voice, and reached down to pick up my bag.

"Oh no it's fine, I can take-" I started to protest stupidly but was instantly cut off.

"Bella, it's fine, seriously, let's just get to your room" Edward said impatiently, and I silently followed him up the stairs. What had happened to me? I was never speechless around him before! I never got lost in those dreamy, gorgeous eyes of his or wanted to run my fingers through his amazing, bronze hair....Ok Bella, you're doing it again, just stop thinking about him like that! We reached a small, white door which had a very intricate flower pattern carved into it and after a few moments of an awkward silence, Edward said lamely,

"So this is your room..." He started fidgeting with his sleeves, awkwardly, and avoided my eyes. He had just seemed so confident and calm a moment ago, why was he acting all nervous all of a sudden?

"Yeah...I guess I'll go unpack. See ya Edward" I said hurriedly, wanting to get inside my room as quickly as possible. As I was about to shut my door, Edward suddenly stuck his foot in the way, preventing me from closing it. I looked up at him, curiously.

"Bella, it's errr, it's good to see you again. Even after...what happened..." he trailed off ineptly.

"Oh, yeah, um, you too!" I said, then immediately shut the door, wanting to just get away from all the awkwardness, probably leaving a very confused Edward on the other side.

Not bothering to be careful, I flung my bags onto the floor and strode over to my bed, sighing and flopping down onto the gentle, soft sheets. Inhaling the scent of freshly washed sheets, I started thinking about everything and how complicated my life was actually starting to become. Problem number 1: Edward Cullen. This was definitely my top priority as now I was starting to see Edward in a different light. Before, he used to be my 'friend' who I absolutely despised and had prank wars with. I never actually thought about him romantically. However these feelings I was starting to have were almost definitely unrequited, I was sure. Now he was just...gorgeous and seemed perfect in every way and I was afraid. How was I meant to act around him? Had he forgiven me for what I did? Do I mention what happened all those years ago or just play along with the charade of the 'perfect girl'? Does he even find me remotely attractive? All these unanswered questions were filling up my brain, clouding over everything else as I worried over them constantly. What was even worse is that now I have to put up with meeting the rest of the Cullens. I had come to the conclusion that maybe, there was a slight possibility, Edward had forgiven me. Now I had to face the other Cullens and see if they too have forgiven me, or are the ones to hold grudges. I groaned loudly, grabbing the pillow and forcing it down on my face. Suddenly, I heard a gentle knock on my door and knew I couldn't stay in my room forever.

"Come in!" I shouted loudly, though my voice was muffled due to the fact the pillow was still placed over it. The door softly creaked open, and I lifted the pillow off my face, squinting at the person who entered my room, the bright light distorting my vision. It was Esme and she was looking slightly nervous, twiddling her fingers subconsciously, and hesitating slightly, while I stared at her curiously. She must have noticed my curious gaze as she quickly blurted out,

"Alice and Emmet are back and would like to meet you now. They've been ever so excited to see you and are waiting downstairs in the living room". Oh no. My stomach tightened as I felt slightly sick and nervous. Now was the moment to find out what everyone thought of me after all these years and I couldn't avoid it. Groaning inwardly, I rose from bed, stretching and stood up.

"Thanks Esme, I'll be down in a minute" I said, trying to be as nonchalant and casual as I could about the situation. Esme just nodded silently and slipped away out the door. Ok Bella, it's fine, they're just people. Edward has forgiven you so they will too, I kept repeating over and over in my head. I took a deep breath and reached for the handle of the door. Time to face the music.

**A/N: AHHH Ok so that was the end of the chapter and I'm really nervous about putting it up because I don't really like it that much, but hopefully, you all do! Please review, I love it when I get a little email saying I've got a review! Keep in mind that I did actually write this at 1 in the morning. Ok enough rambling, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!**


	2. Pink Hair Dye!

**Chapter 2: Pink Hair Dye!**

EPOV

"Edward! Get of the sofa this instant and help me make this place look at least decent looking before Bella comes!" Esme shouted frantically, as she scurried crazily across the room, gently smoothing out the cushions on the sofa. Her long, flowing brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with a few ends creeping out, while she was rapidly alternating between straightening the edges of slightly out of place photo frames and placing flowers in a flower pot. Women, I thought helplessly to myself and rolled my eyes. Everything has to be just _perfect. _I honestly don't know how she thought 'smoothed out cushions' were going to affect Bella's perception of this house.

"With you and Emmett as sons, I really don't know how we are going to make this house tidy..." she muttered so quietly; I didn't know if she intended for me to actually hear it. Even though I knew that helping out would have to inevitably follow, I just stayed put on the sofa, and casually changed the channel on TV to a music channel, blaring out loud rap music. It didn't take long for the shouting to ensue.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, turn that music off immediately!" yelled Esme, furiously, suddenly appearing at the door. How did she manage do that so quickly? Her hands were placed on her hips, and she was staring at me with anger obviously displaying as the dominant emotion in her eyes. However, I sensed a small look of disappointment hidden there too.

"ESME! What's the big deal? So Bella's coming. That doesn't mean we have to treat her like a goddess! It also doesn't mean we have to run around like mad people trying to make this place look nice. It's already an amazing house" I burst out angrily. Realising a bit too late that my past with Bella shouldn't be brought out on Esme, who was only trying her hardest to make everything perfect, I regretted being so angry. "But you've done an amazing job so far on the house" I tried to amend my tone before, replacing it with a kinder, gentler tone. Instead of going to a relieved expression, as I expected, Esme's face slowly turned into an expression of disappointment that I had sensed earlier.

"Esme? What's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried. She slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Edward, I know that you and everyone else didn't manage to exactly see...eye to eye in the past-"Esme started but I suddenly snorted loudly. Seen eye to eye? It was a bit more embarrassing than that...

"As I was saying..." continued Esme, glaring at me slightly, "I would really appreciate it if you and everyone else try your hardest to at least get along with Bella. Her foster guardian has explained to me how nervous she is about coming here, and I just want you to be easy on her. Don't make the situation more complicated, ok?" I looked at Esme's pleading face and$ knew I had to, as much as I wished I didn't have to.

"Fine, Esme. I will 'behave'" I said, placing air quotes on the word behave.

"Good boy. Now would you _please _mind helping me clean the living room?"Sighing, I rose from my seat, and began the 'smoothing out cushions' routine, which earned a slight smile from Esme. Not really focusing too much on the cushions, I let my mind wander off on Bella, and how we came to be..."enemies".

_**Flashback**_

_**I was running my fastest away from Bella's house as I heard a loud scream echo through the forest, making me laugh slightly and run even faster. That was Bella waking up to find her Barbie dolls artfully graffitied and messed up. I had taken care to ruin them so much, that if anyone saw them, they probably would have thought it was the Rise of the Dead Barbies. We had been pranking each other for as long as I could remember, but now we were starting to realise the game was going too far, however we both knew that but our rivalry would not stop us. So here I was, dashing through the forest, my sneaker half coming off, while the trees whipped past me, and the wind slapped my face. Bella was a clumsy kid but she was fast when she wanted to be. But I could run faster. The green blurred past me and I liked to imagine that I could run faster, jump higher and be far stronger than and human could ever be. I imagined myself seventeen; extremely pale dashing through the forest to wherever my instincts lead me. I imagined a low growl escaping from my mouth and reverberating through my chest as I drove for the kill. I always thought like this, I loved the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I thought of running at impossible speeds, sprinting through the dark forests and the power I had. It was overwhelming but at the same time terrifying. I got to my house, sweaty, dirty and tired but it was so worth it. I climbed swiftly up the ladder I had put outside my window and jumped into my room. I quickly ran into my bathroom and cleaned up; put my pyjamas back on and slid into bed right before Esme came in. I had a feeling she always knew of my escapades with Bella, but she never showed any sign of knowledge. **_

"_**Hey Edward, honey, Bella's coming to play today so you should get up and get ready now!" I groaned inwardly; Bella probably had a plan brewing in that little evil head of hers to get back at me after the 'Barbie Incident' as I liked to refer to it as. But I sat upright and proceeded to get ready as best as I could, Alice was jumping around excitedly. I swear that girl was always high on sugar with the amount of energy she had, but she loved Bella and was excited for her arrival. Rosalie was staring at herself in the mirror of Alice's princess themed room, being her usual, vain self. Stare as much as you want Rosalie, you'll never be a princes I snorted. Emmet was in his sports themed room, punching a bag of some sorts, trying to get in shape for Rosalie I suppose. He had had the biggest crush on her since we were 6 . Jasper was huddled in the corner of Em's room, his eyes scrunched closely together, while trying to read a map of the south, carefully plotting attacks that he would make at school against his rivals Maria, Garret and Mary. He, Peter and Charlotte were always playing games of war behind the shed at school for rights of the playground. I sighed, my family and friends were so weird. I walked downstairs and helped myself to some coco-pops. As I closed the fridge door it started beeping rapidly at me when I left it open and created a high pitched noise. I shoved the food down my throat while thinking of ways to get Bella back for a prank that she would be sure to pull on me soon. If I knew her at all, she would already be plotting revenge for her Barbies. How sad, I'm thinking of ways to prank a person who hasn't even pranked me yet but sure will. Why don't I just plan ten years into the future when we're chucking atomic bombs at each other? I sat down at my piano and played a simple tune to keep my head straight and calm; my piano was always where I went to just calm down. It was beginning to work but suddenly the doorbell rang and my feelings of calmness and serenity all went out the window. There stood Bella, looking murderous, with an evil glint in her eye. She had a pink satchel by her side and an innocent smile on for my mother's sake. I snorted loudly at how easily she could fool people with her 'sweet, innocent little girl' charade. **_

"_**Edward, hon, why don't you take Bella up to play in your room"**_

_**It wasn't a question, just a statement. Bella smiled at Esme and I grinned at her. Oh well I must of well rub it in while it lasts. Alice thankfully saved me and ran down the stairs screaming "Beeeelllaaaaaaaaa! Dress up time! Today we're going to be FAIRYS! Well Rosie is going to be a fairy princess and I'm going to be the fairy queen! Who do you want to be?! I have glitter eye shadow and lipstick and makeup..." Alice trailed off, smiling manically. Bella looked bored, scared, and mischievous. Oh well, let me have it. I'll just get you back. Bella came down five hours later, FIVE HOURS! Alice was a force of nature, nothing could stop and the result she had were devastating. Once Alice was handed makeup, she went wild. Bella looked like a real princess from hundreds of years ago, like in the movies. The doorbell rang and there was Charlie ready to take Bella back home. Strangely enough this had gone too well…hmm. Well whatever, she'll probably get me in school and I. Will. Be. Ready. Bella just you see. It was six o'clock so I figured that I would have a shower before everybody else and get the hot water. **_

_**I stepped into the shower and the water was perfect. I took my shampoo bottle out of the shower holder thing and put it through my odd bronze hair. I got that from by birth mother Elizabeth. It was obvious that I was adopted. Esme had beautiful dark brown hair and Carlisle had blonde hair that was always gelled in a very stylish way. My bronze locks where always all over the place. I always looked like I had just woken up and that was the way I liked it. As I lathered the shampoo in really well and rinsed out, I was plotting my next prank and enjoying the sensation of the hot water on my scalp. Hmm, maybe next time I'll cut off her teddy bear's ear. I grinned mischievously at my plan. Next I used the conditioner and washed that out as well, being careful not to get it in my eyes and get it all out. I stepped out and wrapped my fluffy towel around myself, sighing. I had asked Esme for a plain white towel, but she had to go overboard and get me a bright orange, fluffy towel. I walked into my room just as I heard the shower start up again. I sat down to let my hair dry naturally as I put some music on. The shower stopped and soon started again as somebody else got in. Three down, two to go. I heard the front door open, Carlisle was home. The shower stopped and yet again started. Four down now, I suppose only Carlisle has to take one now. Poor Carlisle, he always got the last shower. I heard him walk up the stairs and put his things in his study. The shower started again and I heard the water trickling down. I suddenly fell of the bed as I heard a blood curdling scream echo through the house. Only Alice could make a scream like that. I ran into her room, quickly, to find her hair matching the pink theme of her room.**_

"_**Okay Alice, I think you've gone a bit too far with the pink thing now! I know you wanted highlights and all but it's a bit too much" I said to her, snickering, as Esme walked into the room. **_

"_**Alice, Edward, what's the matter with your hair? Why have you dyed it pink?" **_

_**What was she talking about? Why was HER hair pink? And I certainly hadn't dyed MY hair pink.**_

"_**No Esme why is **__**your**__** hair pink?" I put the emphasis on your because I would never in a million years dye my own hair pink! I looked in the mirror and sure enough my hair was pink. I let out a high pitched squeal, then suddenly shut my mouth, as everyone else was staring at me with incredulous looks. Oh God, Edward, why did you just have to make a girlish squeal? Alice's hair was pink, Esme's hair was pink! **_

_**Carlisle!**_

_**The shower stopped and we all ran in to find Carlisle with pink hair, wrapping a towel around his waist. He started laughing at us. **_

"_**I wouldn't laugh at us Carlisle, your hairs pink as well" Esme stated. But how? We all used the same shower, the same shampoo…BELLA! She did this. Oh I was DEFINITELY going to get her back for this. Carlisle looked in the mirror and just about fainted. **_

"_**What? Who? Where? How?" He exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face, and ran his fingers through his newly pink hair.**_

"_**Bella…." I growled. Everyone looked at me expectantly. "Bella pranked me!" **_

_**They were confused but I explained our prank wars and I swore to get her back big time for this one. We were forced to have our hair pink until it grew out which took a long time for Esme. **_

_**I never got Bella back. She moved away and my whole family never forgot the pink hair incident…**_

_**End flashback**_

"They're here, they're here!!" I heard Esme squeal excitedly, which broke me from my train of thoughts. Oh no. Bella was here already! I knew I couldn't be in the room as she came in. It would be too awkward. I quickly dropped my cushion on the sofa and hurried off up the marble staircase. As I was running, my mind started to kick into action. What was I doing running away from Bella Swan? Why was I scared of a girl? Oh God, I'm such a wimp, I thought to myself, as I crouched on the top of the stairs. To occupy myself, and to take my mind off the fact I was hiding from a girl, I started to inspect the small carvings on the wooden table beside me. God, I'm pathetic!

As I was deep in thought, wondering why there were so many carvings on the wooden table, I heard a door shut loudly in the distance. The sound snapped me back to reality. I decided it would be best to just go down and confront Bella about the whole matter. Be a man. I slowly rose from my stance on the floor and quietly made my way down the staircase, trying my best not to make a sound.

I honestly wasn't expecting Bella to have really changed. I still pictured her as the cunning little 8 year old, who always wore her favourite red and green t shirt. I still pictured her with her hair in a small bob that just reached her shoulders and that smelled of strawberries. I still pictured her small, and sneaky, running around, all hyper and laughing. But as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I froze in shock. This was not the small little 8 year old Bella. This was someone else completely. This was a beautiful stranger, who's long; chestnut brown hair gently fell down her shoulders, and shone brightly. She wasn't wearing her famous red and green shirt, but instead a white tank top, which showed off her bare arms, and skinny jeans. I gawped at the sight of her for several minutes, taking in this new and completely different Bella. My mind completely went off the subject of my past with Bella, as I watched her eyes dance around, one moment taking in the winding marble staircase, then the next moment, fixating on the large, glass chandelier. I smirked, knowing the effect that this house has on people.

"Wow", she muttered in awe, as she dropped her bags to the floor.

Quickly snapping out of my trance and with all the courage I could muster up, I spoke up in a smooth, velvety voice,

"Wow indeed!"

She instantly froze, her shoulders tensing up; as she slowly comprehended someone was behind her. However, she stayed put, refusing to turn around. This annoyed me slightly, and as I was just about to say something else, Esme just had to come and ruin the moment.

"Edward! Ah, you're here! Please could you show Bella to her room? And make sure she knows her way around the house?" Esme said, as she suddenly made an appearance from behind the kitchen door. Wow, perfect timing Esme...I thought to myself sarcastically. Then she disappeared as fast as she had come, and a loud rattle of pots and pans was heard. Then slowly, as slowly as anyone possibly could, Bella started to turn around. It was killing me that she was going at the pace of a snail; I desperately wanted to see her face! After what seemed like hours, her eyes finally met mine, and we were locked in an intense stare. Her eyes were gorgeous, a deep, chocolaty brown that I found myself drowning in. I don't know how long we were staring at each other for but I decided to be the one to break the awkward stare. Her eyes quickly darted to the floor.

"Of course, mum. Anything for _Bella" _I said, placing a lot of emphasis on her name, just to let her know she wasn't completely forgiven. Her cheeks suddenly flushed a deep shade of red.

"Come on, your room is up the stairs" I said gently, and reached down to get her bags, but as I was reaching down, Bella bent down too.

"Oh no it's fine, I can take-" She started to protest, but I had a feeling she knew it was kind of stupid to argue with me. I just stared at her impatiently.

"Bella, it's fine, seriously, let's just get to your room" I said, with a hint of irritation in my voice. I was just trying to help, but suddenly realised I might have been a bit harsh as I quietly went up the stairs, with her trailing behind me nervously and also silently. The air was filled with an awkward silence as I led her to her room. I don't know what had come over me, but I felt overwhelmed in Bella's presence. I just wanted to reach out and touch her, or even hug her, but I knew she would think I was some complete physcopath if I just randomly hugged her. As we approached her bedroom door, the awkward silence drew on until I couldn't find it bearable.

"So this is your room..." I trailed off, probably sounding pathetic and lame, as I fidgeted with my sleeves anxiously.

"Yeah...I guess I'll go unpack. See ya Edward" said Bella, quite hurriedly, as if she wanted to get rid of me. That hurt me slightly, but I just decided to play it cool and no way let her know how one simple sentence could affect me so much. Bella started to shut the door, but I just wanted to have a few more minutes to talk to her, so I quickly shoved my foot in the way of the door to prevent it from closing.

"Bella, it's errr, it's good to see you again. Even after...what happened..." I said quietly, looking at the floor. I was starting to feel slightly embarrassed now and Bella didn't look too comfortable either.

"Oh, yeah, um, you too!" she said quickly, and then shut the door. I just stood there for a few moments, staring at the white door, quite confused by her actions. Was she not pleased to see me? I guess I wouldn't blame her, but the whole situation was starting to get too complicated for me to handle. I didn't even know what to do with these new feelings I was starting to feel towards Bella. What did it mean? Did it mean that I..._liked _Bella Swan? That couldn't possibly be the answer. I groaned loudly and headed down the stairs, telling myself that I would deal with all those issues later. I heard Esme cooking away in the kitchen, so I decided to join her.

"Hey Esme" I muttered quietly, as I sat down at the table.

"Edward! How's Bella settling in? Everything good?" asked Esme, eagerly. She really did want to try hard to make Bella feel a part of this family.

"Yeah. Everything's _great_!" I said, emphasising great, which made Esme look at me questionably. She then resumed to stirring the different pots and pans and I was glad she just dropped the subject.

"Oh, speaking of Bella...Alice and Emmett will be home soon, and they really want to meet Bella" Esme said, as she kept glancing at me, in-between stirring.

"Really?" I asked; genuine surprise in my face. "I thought they weren't too keen on seeing Bella again" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"They weren't but I guess they've changed their mind" Esme said casually. I felt as if she wasn't telling me something but before I got the chance to ask, Esme started speaking again.

"Oh and you should go change, Edward, dinner's going to be ready soon. I'm just going to go upstairs and tell Bella about Alice and Emmett" finished Esme, as she washed her hands, took off her apron and headed upstairs. This is going to be one interesting meeting, I thought to myself, smirking as I thought of the possible outcomes of Alice, Bella, Emmet, Esme and I in a room together. This should be fun.


	3. Can You Say Awkward?

**Chapter 3: Can you say awkward?**

**A/N: Oh my God. It's been over a YEAR since I updated. A whole freaking year. I HATE authors who start a story and then just abandon it for ages and I promised myself I would never be one...but that kinda failed. I'm REALLY sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out! People who were reading this have probably lost complete interest in this and probably don't even remember what happened. I promise I won't take as long to get the next chapter out! Anyway, for those of you who have actually stuck with this story, here's a little recap of what's happened:**

**Bella Swan has been sent to live with the Cullen family as her foster carer is too old to look after her. Bella and the Cullens share a history...and NOT a good one. When Bella was younger, she and Edward used to be enemies and used to have 'prank wars'. One day, the prank wars got slightly out of hand as Bella put pink hair dye in all of the Cullens' shampoos, effectively turning their hair pink for a long time. It's safe to say the Cullens never forgot about that day and now Bella is back. How will they all react to seeing her again after all these years? And feelings seem to be sparking between Edward and Bella. The last chapter left off with Esme cooking a big dinner for the whole family to have together with Bella. It's the first time they're all seeing her since that fateful day and Bella's just a bit scared. **

**If you guys want to read the previous chapters to remind yourself of the story in greater detail, then go ahead. Anyway, ENJOY! And please review! I love reading the reviews I get :D I can't believe I got 17 reviews for just 2 chapters! Seriously. I thought I'd get something like 4. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**And yes, I have made Alice COMPLETELY OOC. So don't leave me a review saying 'BUT ALICE ISN'T LIKE THAT! YOU RUINED HER'. This is my story, and I've decided to make Alice bitchy.**

BPOV

The delicious smell of tomatoes and garlic wafted through the house as I ransacked through my suitcase, contemplating on what I should wear. It was just dinner right? I mean no one dresses _formally _for a nice, family dinner do they? But this wasn't just a nice, happy, family dinner. It wasn't just old friends reuniting and having laughs and chatter. This was the long, awaited altercation between the Cullen family and Bella Swan.

I exhaled in frustration as I had so far, unsuccessfully, found nothing to wear. My room was now splattered with dozens of piles of clothes strewn across the floor as I was now delving deeper into my suitcase, clawing at any sight of clothing, frantically. This was not like me at all. I was never one of those girls who spent hours in front of the mirror, staring at her appearance only to look for the faults that she would inevitably find, resulting in her changing outfits for the umpteenth time. I was perfectly comfortable with just throwing on a pair of comfy jeans, a tank top and skipping along happily. But I knew that tonight I had to come across as a confident, sophisticated girl who had put all matters in the past behind her and was ready for a mature relationship with the people whose lives she so blatantly...ruined. Oh God, that doesn't sound too appealing. I flopped back onto my bed, sighing miserably. I guess this whole dinner is going to be a complete and utter fail.

"Bella? Are you ok? Dinner's going to be ready soon and you've been a while up there' I heard Edward call, worriedly, from outside my door.

His smooth, velvety voice brought around a whole new bunch of nerves. It occurred to me just then, that Edward would in fact be present at this dinner. As stupid as it sounds, I had been so preoccupied with what I was going to wear, that I completely forgot about Edward. Now I was even more nervous about what I was going to wear. I didn't want him to think I was some kind of hideous troll! Ugh...this was just all too much for me to be handling at the moment. I struggled to make my voice chirpy and happy.

"Yep, I'm fine, thanks. Tell Esme I'll be down in a couple of minutes' I said, plastering a smile on my face though I knew he couldn't see it. It still helped make my voice a fake, cheerful tone.

"Alright then..." Edward trailed off, awkwardly. It was silent for another 5 minutes so I assumed Edward had left.

How had everything become so uncomfortable between us? It seemed like yesterday I was running stealthily across the garden, hiding behind the bushes for the perfect aim to throw my water balloons at Edward. It seemed like yesterday Edward was chasing me around the park with his ice cream in hand, ready to use it as a weapon at me. Now all of a sudden, it was as if we were trying to avoid each other. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware that the sudden changes for all this were my newfound feelings for Edward. I didn't fail to notice how my heartbeat quickened every time I saw him. I didn't fail to notice how that when he looked at me, I blushed immediately. All these new feelings were making me completely uneasy around him and I knew I was to blame for this awkwardness. I mean it wasn't like he even reciprocated these feelings.

It was getting late and I knew I had to pick out something to wear soon. It was then that the perfect outfit caught my eye. How I failed to notice it before I don't know, but it was gorgeous and perfect for the occasion. It was a beautiful, sapphire-blue dress that stopped just above my knee and had a black strap across the waist. Miss Graystone had bought it for my 16th birthday. At first I had refused to accept it, insisting that it was too much a gift to give me, but now I was grateful for Miss Graystone's expert persuasion skills. I carefully put on the dress, relishing in its beauty, and slipped on some indigo-blue pumps to go with it. Brushing out my hair, gently, I decided I looked at least decent for the dinner. Ok Bella, here goes nothing. I took a few deep, calming breaths and headed out the door, making my way down the grand marble staircase.

As I neared the kitchen, my heartbeat increased rapidly and a whole new batch of nerves washed over me. I smoothed down my dress and hair, taking a deep breath. Come on, Bella, stop being such a wuss. It's just a dinner, for God's sake. I hesitantly pushed the door open, bracing myself for multiple evil glares to be shot my way. However, I was extremely surprised (nonetheless completely relieved) as the only person in the kitchen was Esme, who was alternating between stirring something in a sauce pan and grating cheese. The food smelled delicious and my mouth watered at the sight of it all. Hearing my entrance, Esme turned around and smiled kindly at me. At least that's one person who won't be shooting me hateful glares I thought, trying to calm myself, though that thought didn't comfort me as much as I thought it would.

"Ah, Bella. Sorry, but dinner isn't quite ready yet. I'm a bit of a perfectionist" she said, smiling, as I just looked appreciatively at the food.

"Wow, Esme, the food looks amazing!" I replied truthfully, taking in the huge plate of pasta and the garlic bread lying beside it. "I haven't had food like this in...a while" I said, my stomach making embarrassing growling noises. I blushed deeply, unable to control the hungry sounds that were emanating from me.

"Everyone is in the living room if you want to go say hello to them, dear" she said brightly, but I could hear the fearful and slightly nervous undertones that were creeping through her voice. "Carlisle just got back from work so he's changing into something a bit more appropriate for dinner but all the children are sitting there watching TV and I'm sure Emmett and Alice will be eager to see you after all these years!" she continued, focusing on the different pots and pans before her and avoiding eye contact with me. I could tell she was also aware of the fact that no one would be all that keen on seeing me again, but I admired her for at least trying to make me feel at home. I wrung my hands together nervously, and attempted a smile that I'm sure resulted in a look of either constipation or complete madness. Smiling when I was scared shitless wasn't exactly the best idea, I thought a bit too late.

"Err..yeah, sure" I said apprehensively, feeling the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. "I'll just...err...I'll just go say hi now" I finished, my palms sweating and my stomach feeling not-so-good. I left the kitchen and headed towards the living room which had its door shut. It was quite clear I wasn't wanted but I knew I had to face this sometime. It was inevitable; I couldn't exactly go avoiding them all forever. I placed my hand on the handle, ready to push it open, however froze when I heard voices inside.

"Guys, I know we're not exactly her biggest fans but I don't think we should be too hard on her. Just...try to be nice" I heard a smooth, silky voice say and my heart stopped for a second as I realized it was Edward and he was actually...defending me. I was filled with a warm feeling and felt a smile appear on my face, which I couldn't prevent from coming. I couldn't believe he was actually standing up for me after what had happened.

"Edward, I don't care if she says she's _sorry _or says she _feels bad. _She's a stupid bitch and there's no way in hell that I'm going to be forgiving her anytime soon. Do you have any idea how mortifying it was for me to go to school with a pink...bush on my head?" I heard another, slightly nasal, voice reply. I felt a pang of hurt from those words, but I also knew they were kind of...just slightly true. I'm guessing that was Alice who just spoke.

"Yes, Ali, I _do _have some sort of idea. The whole family was affected by that, remember? But still, it's been 10 whole years. There's no point in holding a grudge for that long so you need to stop being a stupid brat about the whole situation and start acting mature" Edward replied angrily, and I felt even more surprised that he was sticking up for me so adamantly. But why? Why on Earth would Edward be defending me after all that's happened? It couldn't be humanly possible that he was doing this because he reciprocated my feelings...no that was just impossible. So why was he doing this? I had heard enough of their little conversation and as a surge of confidence washed over me, I pushed open the door without hesitation. Edward shot up from his chair immediately and stared at me. Alice was looking down at her nails, refusing to look at me and Emmett was still sitting on the sofa, looking at me with an expression of annoyance on his face but his glare didn't emit half the amount of anger I could feel radiating from Alice. An awkward silence loomed in the air and I decided to break it before we just ended up standing there for God knows how long.

"Er...hey," I said, shifting uncomfortably under all their scrutinising glares. Edward's eyes still seemed to be transfixed upon me, making me feel even more uncomfortable as I just stood there awkwardly.

"Wow Bella...you, erm, you look..." he trailed off, waving his hand in the air as a gesture to describe what he was trying to say. "You look amazing," he finished, opting to use an actual adjective this time. I felt my cheeks heat up instantly, and I averted my eyes to the ground, too embarrassed to look Edward in the eye.

"Um...thanks. You, uh, you don't look so bad yourself," I replied lamely, instantly feeling like berating myself for replying with something so cliché and ridiculous. I heard Emmett snickering in the background as Edward shot him a glare that seemed to say 'shut up, idiot" and I looked over at him, bracing myself for many different insults. I was surprised, however, when I saw him smile slightly at me and I decided to give a tentative smile back to him. He stood up and walked over to me slowly, holding his hand out.

"Hey Bella," he said, grimacing slightly when he said my name but I was still amazed he was actually making an effort. I grasped his large hand in mine and shook it gently, smiling. "It's been a while, eh?" he continued, laughing slightly and I simply blushed again, not wanting to remember the memories I was almost certain he was thinking of. He had such a large build and seemed to exert an exterior of complete strength and robustness that it was kind of comical how his personality completely contradicted his looks. He had short, wavy black hair that ended just at the top of his neck.

"Yeah...I guess it's too late for apologies now, isn't it?" I replied, smiling hesitantly, just in case Emmett's good mood was short lasting. Before Emmett could reply, a loud scoff sounded from the other end of the room. I turned my head around, already knowing who the sound had come from, and wasn't surprised when I saw Alice shooting me a look of complete annoyance and anger.

"Yeah, you think right, you stupid idiot," Alice said, glaring at me. I was never one to be good at confrontations and fights but the way Alice was treating me was starting to piss me off. I was at least making an effort to try and put things behind us but Alice was obviously too immature to do such thing. Before I could reply with my new sense of confidence that I had manage to obtain in the heat of the moment, Edward cut in.

"Alice, stop being such a drama queen. Bella's said she's sorry and at least she's actually trying here. You're just acting like a baby now. _Drop _it," he said, a firm and authoritative tone to his voice. I just stood there, gaping at how Edward was _still_ defending me. I mean, really; _why _was he doing this? I admired him and felt a strange sense of emotion toward him but I just didn't understand why he kept defending me. I shot him a strange look which he must have saw because he simply smiled back in return. I felt a smile of my own twitching at the corners of my mouth.

"She's a stupid bitch, Edward, and I'm not going to just sit here and act as if nothing happ-" Alice was shouting angrily, however was cut off when the door suddenly opened and a tall man appeared, seeming to be in his mid 40's. He had light blonde hair and an extremely handsome face. It was clear, due to the expression on his face, that he was aware he was interrupting something but he simply shook his head, smiling warmly when his gaze flitted over to me.

"Ah, Bella, my dear!" he said as he entered the room, walking up and holding his hand out toward me. I was always embarrassed to shake someone's hand because my grip wasn't strong at all and my hands were so small, making me seem like a weak little girl, though I hesitantly held out my hand and shook his as firmly as I could. "It's great to see you," he continued, still smiling. I wasn't exactly shocked at his kindness as he was an adult and I wasn't really expecting Carlisle to be rude to me however I was glad he wasn't just trying to act polite and was genuinely happy to see me.

"It's great to see you, too, Carlisle," I replied smiling back at him. There was a short silence in the room and you could sense the tension that was filling up the air.

"Right, well, Esme just wanted me to come tell you all that dinner's ready" Carlisle said in an attempt to alleviate the awkwardness that had comfortably settled in the room however it made no difference and I could still feel Alice's glare fixated upon me. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Alice, as if to convey a message silently but Alice simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, looking the other way.

"Bella, how about I show you to the kitchen," I heard Edward's soft voice say, making me turn around and smile gratefully at him, just thankful I was being taken away from the disastrous predicament I was currently in. He walked toward the door, leaving me no choice but to follow him and escape Alice's glare that still hadn't seemed to leave the back of my head. As we walked out of the room, I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes and sighed.

"Thank you _so _much for saving me back there, Edward," I said, opening my eyes and smiling at him thankfully. I still couldn't get over the fact at how good looking he had turned out to be. His tousled, bronze hair was glistening in the light and I just wanted to run my hands through it because of how soft it looked. He looked over to me and returned my smile.

"No problem, Bellie" He smirked, using his old nickname for me that I positively hated. I simply rolled my eyes at his use of that name. "It seemed like you needed some help. Alice can be a little..." he trailed off here, obviously searching for a word that could describe the monstrosity that is Alice Cullen. "...blunt about things. And she tends to hold grudges for a while. Just give her some time to cool down and things'll be fine".

"Some time? Edward, it's been 10 years and if she needs more time than that, I highly doubt she's ever going to forgive me," I replied miserably, dropping my head in my hands. This was exactly the kind of drama I was hoping to avoid. I guess it was naive for me to think that they'd all just suddenly forget about the past and jump at the thought of me coming to stay. Yep, stupid Bella. "I mean, I'm extremely grateful that you and Emmett are at least _trying _to be nice, but you guys haven't really forgiven me either, have you?" I continued, voicing the thoughts that had constantly been lurking and swimming around in my mind. As much as I wanted Edward to have truly forgiven me, I really don't think he had. At this, Edward lifted his head up and gazed at me with an unreadable expression upon his face.

"Bella," he said my name clearly, "I might have been a bit pissed off at first when I saw you," he smirked a little at that, "but honestly, I don't see the point in holding a ten year grudge. I mean, most people have forgotten about that...incident as we like to call it and I know you feel terrible about it so, why bother? I can't speak for Emmett though. He isn't as mad as Alice but he is still a little peeved about the whole thing. He had to go through all the jocks calling him a 'pink little fairy' so it might take just a bit longer for him to warm up to you" he finished, smiling a small smile at me. "So, just to make it clear, I don't hate you. Well, not too much anyway," he grinned at me and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face after hearing those words from him.

"Thanks Edward, you have no idea how much that means to me. The fact that you've actually forgiven me," I say without thinking, but then instantly freeze. Shit, I basically just confessed that he's the only one that matters to me which might lead to him to pick up on the fact that I've been having just a few more than friendly feelings towards him. Crap. I need to fix this. "I-I mean not that you're, you're special or anything" I said hurriedly, trying to throw him off track. He's simply standing there, smirking that really annoying smirk of his and his eyebrows are raised expectantly. "In fact, you're pretty boring. Mundane, even. I don't care about your opinion. So...yeah," I trail off, embarrassment and stupidity flooding over me as my cheeks burn fiercely. Fuck. So instead of throwing him off track, I just made him think I was a total retard. Nice going, idiot.

"Right, well, I'll keep that in mind, Bella" he said, trying to keep a straight face but I could see the laughter struggling to stay in. I simply stood there like an idiot, my cheeks refusing to return to their normal colour.

"I know what you're thinking but I just want to say you're wrong," I said suddenly, then immediately wanted to curse myself again. Seriously Bella, what's with the constant stupid comments? Fuck, shit, crap, damn it. Edward simply raised his eyebrows some more and looked over to me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh really, Bella dear? And what is it that I'm thinking?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and standing there looking as perfect as ever.

"That I like you". Oh shit. I have no fucking idea what nudged me to actually say that out loud. Edward mustn't have thought I would've actually have said it out loud as a look of surprise is etched on his face. "I just wanted to say, well, I don't. In case you were thinking I do. Which I don't". Oh God, now I'm just rambling. There's a moment of silence where I'm standing there blushing furiously and Edward is just standing there, a look of surprise, amusement and confusion upon his face. Finally, after God knows how long, he actually said something.

"Well, that's nice to know. I don't like you either. Just in case you were wondering," he replied, confirming my suspicions. "Well then. As much fun as that little conversation was, I think it's time we better be heading to dinner now," he continued and abruptly turned around, stalking off in the direction of the kitchen without so much as a glance back in my direction leaving me standing there like an idiot. I sighed, cursing myself for even bringing up the dreaded topic of 'liking each other' for I had just made things infinitely worse and more awkward. This will sure be one hell of a dinner, I thought as I headed to the kitchen.

**A/N: YES, YES, I KNOW I DIDN'T PUT THE ACTUAL DINNER IN THE CHAPTER. I just wanted to post SOMETHING for you guys and I really couldn't be bothered to put the dinner in here as I felt my writing was just getting worse towards the end of this chapter so I didn't want to write a really crap dinner scene. I PROMISE that in the next chapter, the wonderful long awaited dinner scene shall finally be. Anyway, I know this chapter pretty much sucked but like I said before, IT'S BEEN OVER A FREAKING YEAR, so I just wanted to get something out. Anyway, PLEAAASEEE review :D It makes me really happy to see a review and always gets me in the mood to start writing again when I see one. So please review :D Hope you guys liked it! And I really have no idea how long the next chapter will take to get out. But I promise I will try my best to get it finished and posted SOON.**


End file.
